Silver Chayns
}} - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" "Magic" Touch align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Storybook Romance Status align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" "Oh Curses!" Moment align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Favorite Subject align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Least Favorite Subject align="left" } - style="color:black; background:#white" width="150px" Best Friends Forever After align="left" } |- |} Silver Chayns is the son of the two genies from Aladdin and Ginny Chayns' younger brother. As the middle child, he gets the role of the genie of the ring. Popular on Wootube and Princetagram as a hardcore gamer of the pun-famous i mean it's crazy like that Undertale, Dragonronpa, and MaidenCraft, Silver is an confident and brash guy with a cheesy soul when reading bromalgamate AUs and witchposts for his favorite fandom. He could care any less about his destiny until the sudden realization it could block him from being a famous selfishly egotistical Wootuber, which snapped him from a Neutral (with a Royal-aligned tag) to a Rebel- even though it didn't matter in his Freedom year at Ever After High. (Was in first year before Raven Queen, Apple White, etc. graduated from EAH) Character Personality You know those guys that try acting tough but are really just smol childs with cheesy souls? That's this guy. He acts a lot like the characters he dreams of and plays with: brash, reckless, lazy, and comedic, with a twist of confidence and a large ego. Great big emphasis on those traits. He is probably worse off than Satin Cobblingelf: there's always some sort of consequence in store for him as he constantly sleeps in class, can't play basketball right, and makes unsuited jokes for the enviroment or situation. Oh, he does his homework, all right, and all the freaking tests, and he looks like he has the knowledge for them- yet, with the flip of a coin, which he relies on for decision-making, he purposely chooses to miss a few problems, just to spite and anger his teachers. For school is, to him, a sort of game in its own way, except stressful and stupid of an idea. He has the potential for being in comedy gold- except, he really doesn't. He'll crack lots of people up with some unique jokes, but 95 out of 100 jokes are from games and media. But he makes up for his pack of a creative brain for hilarious faux accents, snarkiness, criticism, and acting hobby.--Oh wait, the middle two shouldn't be things he uses as make up talents. Onto what we said earlier: Silver is not tough enough for this world. He is some sort of stupid cinnamon bun who isn't very mature to handle things yet. He only just got the key to his house, signifying that he's not that responsible in the eyes of his sister or his parents. Sure, you can say he tries, but the word tries for him leads into his downfall. And anything that has to do wih looking strong makes him look cute and nerdy. Appearance What do they look like Tale - Aladdin https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin So a poor boy named Aladdin encounters a sorcerer. The sorcerer wants Aladdin to get this really risky genie's lamp, and then double-crosses him, trapping him in the cave. The sorcerer's mistake is that he left a genie's ring that would help Aladdin if the boy was ever in trouble, and the genie brings him back to his mother. With the genie of the lamp, which is somehow still in Aladdin's hands, he goes from rags to riches, marries the Emperor's daughter, and even gets a spectacular palace. When the sorcerer comes back to take the lamp, he tricks Princess Badroulbadour (Aladdin's wife) by switching the lamps, yet dies after Aladdin still uses the power of the ring genie. After the death of the sorcerer, his brother disguises himself as an old woman, and also slain by Aladdin. History backstory generally goes here Relationships Family Ginny Chayns annoying af Zaina Chayns literally just eh Jafar Chayns eh Friends *first friend Pet upupu- //kicked Romance who should i ship them with?? Enemies Who would I pay good money to see them fight? Outfits Class Schedule Timeline * Trivia *Silver was originally Rin Chayns (no that name is not a coincidence), then got deleted because Eno was inept at roleplaying as him, then brought back as Silver. **This guy is nothing like Rin was. *He likes alternate universes and timelines, especially those associated with the characters he likes. *It is known on Wootube and to others that his favorite characters are Aoi Kurashiki from Zero Escape: 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors, and Sans from Undertale. **Coincidentally, his favorite AU where Sans and his brothers get roleswapped (known as Underswap) and Aoi's past include both of them wearing blue scarves. **did we mention he likes blue scarves, hoodies and the colors blue and silver in general bcs he's too much of a gamer fanatic *He always carries multiple silver and gold coins and rings, most of them silver. Quotes Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Aladdin Category:Males Category:EnoshimaChan